Hate to leave
by Draco'z Devil
Summary: What happens when Ginny leaves Draco one day? What will Draco do about it? What about Ginny? DG. Post war. This is a songfic to a couple songs. One of which is NeYo's So Sick. The second of which is Vanessa Carltons' 1000 miles.
1. Chapter 1

'RING,' the phone went off.

"Ginny," Draco yelled, "can you get the phone?!" He had just gotten home from work. He was the CEO of a huge broomstick manufacturing company, and although he had to go to the store from time to time to check on how it was doing, he was so used to going there everyday to work that he went anyways. Ginny didn't like him going to work when he could be at their flat helping her get the place ready for the baby. It was due in August, only three months from now.

"Ginny," he yelled again. He wasn't in the mood to go charging around the house looking for the phone, and Ginny usually kept the phone near her since most of the phone calls were for her. Hermione would usually call to ask Ginny how she was doing and to ask for her advice on what to do to solve things like having morning sickness, having to go to the bathroom constantly, and other things like that that annoyed Ginny.

'RING,' the phone rang again. They only had a phone in the house because Mr. Weasley thought that it was much faster to communicate with than an owl, which, according to him, could fly all over the place before getting to where it was going, and by that time it might be too late.

"GIN-" He stopped. Ginny had left last week. They had fought over something. It was over something so stupid, something so pointless, something so trivial that he couldn't even remember what it was. Maybe, just maybe, if they had sat down and calmly reasoned it out, she would still be with him. Maybe Ginny would have calmed down, and it would have been another stupid thing to add to the list of stuff they had argued about since she had gotten pregnant and laughed about later. It was completely his fault. She was the one with all the raging pregnancy hormones; he really couldn't blame her for blowing up like she had, but he really hated himself for blowing up back at her. That night he had gone back to the shop. It always made him feel better. He was scared that if he stayed at home, Ginny would get angry at him again. He hated it when she was angry at him. He loved her so much and seeing her mad at something HE had done hurt him terribly. When he came back from the store late that night, Ginny was gone with only a note left in her place. 'Draco,' it said, 'things really aren't working out between us. I need some time to myself. Ginny.' At first, it threw him into a rage. She had just decided to leave him, without a warning or anything. He literally destroyed the place in the throes of his anger. Then he sunk into a deep depression for a few days; drinking fire whiskey, crying, and sleeping off the headaches. After that he went to pretending that Ginny was still there, that she hadn't left, that they never argued, that they were the perfect couple that everyone wished they were.

Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we

Can't come to the phone

And I know it makes no sense  
Cuz you walked out the door

But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore.

'Hey, you have reached Ginny and Draco Malfoy. We're not available right now so please leave a message after the beep and we'll get right back to you. Thank you.' It was Ginny's sweet voice on the answering machine. Sometimes he wished that he could beat up the stupid little box; other times he relished listening to her voice. It was like music.

His thoughts drifted back to the days when they had first met. Ginny had walked into the shop back when he was still an employee. She had come in with her beautiful auburn curls bouncing on her back as she walked. It was her brother's birthday, and she wanted to buy him a new broom. Draco treated her as he would any customer. He had long gotten over his childhood hatred for the Weasley's. After Voldemort lost the war, his family had been ruined. He, a Malfoy, had to swallow his pride and start from the bottom of the hierarchical pyramid and move to the top. Draco helped Ginny find a broom that would suit her budget and would serve as a good gift for her brother, although she never specified which one. Later, Ginny would come in to just look at the brooms, or so she claimed, and soon after they started going out. Draco started coming to her house for the family gatherings and no one was surprised when he proposed at Christmas Dinner. They got married in September with Ginny's family and his best friends there. It must have been the happiest moment in his truly miserable life. The moments he spent with Ginny were blissful. He felt so full of love when he was around her sometimes that he thought she could feel the love radiating from him.

"Hey Draco," the answering machine went off, "This is Blaise. Just wondering if you wanted to join me in a night of chess. Men's night out. Call me back soon. Bye." A night of chess would be a nice way to spend the evening, especially when compared to a night wallowing away. He immediately called Blaise back telling him that he'd be there tonight at seven.

"Checkmate," Blaise said. The two of them had been playing for quite a long time, and Draco had yet to win a game. "What's up Draco?"

"What?" Draco had been lost in his thoughts of Ginny again.

"Well, something must be wrong. You have never lost a game of chess to me and suddenly, in one night, you've lost twenty, maybe thirty, games together," Blaise pointed out.

"She left," Draco muttered. Now that he finally said it, it made him feel all the worse. It made it sound all the more real. "She left me about a week ago."

"You know mate, with women, they'll never come back to you unless you go get them, and they'll never leave unless they truly feel unloved and unwanted," Blaise replied. "In other words, I'm saying you should go after her."

"I don't think I should. What if she's not ready for me to be there? What if she really hates me? What if she found someone else?" Draco whispered. It was the first time he was voicing these thoughts that had been swimming around in his brain during the past week.

"Well, you won't know until you try," Blaise pointed out.

"I still think I should wait. I don't think she's ready. Anyways, I should be going, Blaise. I'll drop by another time, or maybe we can have another chess night."

Blaise cocked his eyebrow. It was only 11:00, not that late at all. "I expect you can show yourself to the door," Blaise said. Draco nodded and walked out into the pleasant June night.

_(It's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger then this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin' over you _

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

"Check mate," Draco said. It was a hot July night and Draco and Blaise were spending the night sitting in the sitting room playing chess by firelight. Both of them were wearing thin T-shirts and boxers, and they were drinking ice-cold lemonade.

"I think we should call it a night, Draco." Blaise said, "The heat is affecting my brilliant brain. Any other season and I'd beat you."

"That's what you always say, and yet you have yet to beat me in a fair match," Draco retorted.

"Except for that night after Ginny left when you lost thirty games in a row!" Blaise pointed out.

"Yea. Except for that night," Draco was now off in some far off land thinking about what life would be like with Ginny.

"Look Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up." He stuttered.

"That's fine," he said nonchalantly.

"Draco," Blaise said carefully, "Did you look for her?" Draco shook his head. "Inquire about her?" Another shake. "Wonder about where she was?" A nod this time. "And you didn't do anything about it? Mate, don't you think you've given her enough time? It's been two months."

"Yea I should do something. Any other man would. What if…there's someone else by now? I mean, she isn't exactly someone who would find it hard to…" he trailed off. It was something he didn't even want to think of.

"Look, mate, what are you going to do? Sit in your flat remembering your times together as if you're already old?" Blaise's voice suddenly got soft, "You don't do anything other than come to my house and play chess. You don't even visit the store. You used to look so alive, but now, Draco, you look like you're dying." He stopped. He didn't want to burden his friend with his own worries. Draco had enough for a man his age. We need a distraction, he thought to himself. He took his wand out and turned the radio on.

Draco's head snapped up. It was the first song he and Ginny had danced to. They had gone to a ball celebrating his promotion to CEO, and he had been scared that Ginny would say 'no' if he asked her to dance. She had looked stunning in her tinker bell green robes that night. She had pinned her hair up, leaving a few of her auburn curls to frame her face. Draco had felt on top of the world that night. He would have jumped for joy if it weren't completely undignified. The next song was Ginny's favorite. She loved to sing it while she was cooking or cleaning; sometimes, she would hum it while reading a book or looking for something. Most people had tired of listening to her hum that song, but after two wonderful years of marriage, Draco still wasn't tired of hearing it from her. The next song was the one they had danced to at their wedding. Ginny had looked like an angel. She was decked in white robes and had her hair tied in a knot at the top of her head. Her smile that day was full of joy, and her eyes were full of laughter. Draco could still picture her that day as he was spinning her around. The next one was the song that was on the record Ginny had given him for their anniversary. Draco had wanted that record so desperately. Luck didn't seem to favor him. Everything around him reminded him of Ginny.

"You know what mate, I think I'm gonna call it a night," he said.

Blaise nodded, "That's fine," he said an understanding look on his face.

_Gotta fix that calendar I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be _

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Draco woke up the next morning and went to look at the calendar. There wasn't anything special about it, except that it was the calendar that Ginny had made. It was the one she had drawn and colored with her own long, slender fingers. He didn't have the heart to throw it away. HIS Ginny had worked on it for at least a month, AND she had drawn beautiful pictures for the holidays. Draco gazed at the calendar.

"July 15th," he murmured to himself, "our anniversary. Wait that's…today." He thought back to their last anniversary. How Ginny had looked even more stunning than she usually did. How soft her hands had been. And how happy she was.

The radio turned on. Draco was too lazy to turn it off, and the songs plagued him, reminding him of the many times they had danced together. He and Ginny must have danced together for every song that had ever played on the radio. They both loved to dance. It was an excuse to get away from Ginny's brothers and other people who abhorred their union. It made her happy to dance, and it made him happy to see her happy. A tear started to slip down Draco's cheek. He wiped it off with the back of his hand.

"Stupid love songs," he growled. "Wish that they would just leave me alone."

When he was little, he used to listen to the radio just for his enjoyment and get away from the homework and tests of Hogwarts life. It used to be so soothing, but now it caused him anguish.

_(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Don't make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
Let it go  
Turning off the radio _

Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)

Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?

He thought about their child that was due next month. He thought about how it would grow up without knowing its father. How Ginny may hate him at this very moment. Maybe she still held that childhood grudge against him that all her brothers still did. Maybe…

"Stupid!" Draco growled to himself. "I'm talking like I'm some old miser who's lost all his money. I've got time. It's like Blaise said, I won't know what's happened to her until I go find her. I'll leave tomorrow morning," he said as he started making plans to go find his Juliet. Draco felt full of energy all of a sudden. He would see his child and be a great father. He would teach her to play quidditch and chess. They would be the perfect family, the one everyone wished they were. Draco went to bed with a happy heart that night, dreaming of the family he, Ginny, and their daughter would one day be.

* * *

Hope you liked it and make sure you review

Draco'z Devil


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you ppl. so sorry for making you wait so long, but i had to let the idea formulate. Hope the wait was worth it. Thanks again Pigluva 13 for being my ever faithful BETA and not getting annoyed my cheesy stories.**

**Now i will stop talkin' and let u enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound _

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
I'm making my way  
through the crowd_

Ginny was strolling down Diagon Alley. Her eyes were browsing the shop windows, but nothing made its way to her brain. Her original plan was to buy some clothes for her little baby girl, but ever since she had set foot in the Leaky Cauldron, she had been flooded with memories of Draco. She missed him so much. It was like there was a knot tied just below her heart that just kept getting tighter and tighter.

It had been three months since she had left Draco. Three painful months had passed where there were constant reminders of him around her, the worst of which was Athena, her little girl. She might have inherited Ginny's flaming red hair, but her eyes were the ice-blue color of Draco's that she had loved so much.

After she had left, she fled immediately to the burrow, where her parents still lived with Harry, who had somehow managed to stay single. It was the first time she had come back home for a long while. She hated bringing Draco home with her since all of her brothers hated him with a passion and enjoyed openly insulting him. What hurt her even more was that her parents never did much to stop them from hurting her and her husband. It was as though they had disowned her to an extent ever since she had married Draco. The only ones who had supported her through this were Hermione and Cho. She smiled to herself. Cho Chang, of all people, had come through for her exactly when she needed her.

When she got to the burrow, she found that her parents had gone to a party regarding some important person's promotion. No one had been home except for Cho, Harry's girlfriend at the time. Cho took one look at her tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes and pulled her into a warm embrace. After that, the whole story had just rolled out of Ginny's heart. Even then, she had no idea what she and Draco had fought over; however, she had concluded that if it was enough to make her leave, then she daren't go back. Cho had just pursed her lips at this comment and kept silent. She understood exactly what a person wanted when they had just lost their heart. Of course, she had been much younger when Cedric had died, but one doesn't forget the feeling of emptiness that seems to take over their entity. She had advised Ginny to find a distraction of sorts to keep her alive, in a sense. She needed to find something else, or someone else, to live for.

A few weeks later, Ginny had given birth to her grey-eyed Athena. That little child had brought both joy and sorrow into her life. She preferred to lock the sorrow away into a corner of her broken heart and focus on the smile Athena had brought to everyone's faces. She, of all her siblings, was the first to give her parents a grandchild. They all loved to shower both Ginny and Athena with gifts and it was Hermione, the Mythological Scholar, who had dubbed her with the title of grey-eyed. Ginny loved Hermione; she could take something, like Athena's blue-grey eyes that belong to Draco, and turn them into something so wonderful.

"Ginny!"

Ginny whipped her head around in the direction of the voice. "Cho!" she cried out, "I haven't seen you in such a long time. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much; ever since Harry and I broke up, I've had so much extra time that I don't know what to do with it. How 'bout you? What's that little devil of yours been up to lately?"

Athena had proven to be quite a handful lately. She was barely two months old and she always seemed to be unsatisfied.

"She's been quite subdued lately, but you never know when she's going to break out again."

"I wanted to ask you…are you still staying at the burrow?"

"Yeah, it's so tense there. No one ever forgets that she's also Draco's baby."

"Did you wanna come live with me? I know that this is kind of sudden and that you're still all wrapped up with Athena and everything. But ever since Harry and I broke up, I've been looking for a place to stay, and I found this absolutely gorgeous place in muggle London, except its way too big for me and I was just wondering…"

"Of course, I'd love to stay with you. As long as you don't mind Athena's crying at night."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't mind at all," she smiled at Ginny, "Come on, lemme show you the place. It's close enough to walk."

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder_

It was at times like these when she missed Draco the most. She recalled the era when they were a newly married couple searching for a house. Draco was still an employee at the store then, and they had to find some way to survive on his meager salary. She remembered how quickly he had been repeatedly promoted. She remembered how happy they had both been, as though they hadn't another care in the world.

She wondered if Draco thought of her at all. The knot tightened. She wondered if there was someone else. Draco had always been conceited, especially about his looks. It was something she had loved about him. Knowing him, he would have found a new chick to woo in a few moments. From what she remembered of their last conversation, he had virtually kicked her out of the house. No, he wouldn't be thinking of her at all; on the contrary, he was probably relieved when she finally left.

Would Draco be wishing to see Athena, or would he have forgotten that he was a married man with a baby girl. She would love to see him, no matter what the cost. Sometimes the ache in her chest would get so painful that she actually considered going back after all he had done to her. She wouldn't mind walking a million miles just so that she could get a glance at him, even if he had another chick on his arm, or if he was laughing with Zabini about the latest quiddich match.

She just needed to see his face: those beautiful chiseled features of his nose and chin, and the ice blue eyes of his, and that blond hair that was just barely visible since he had gotten it cut really close to his head so that it would stay out of his way.

She thought back once again to their carefree days as lovers. The warmth that had been absent for so long crept up her body and loosened the knot in her chest. She recalled how Draco had always brought her white lilies everyday when they met for lunch back when they were dating. Her apartment had never been devoid of them for months. Even when he was sent on a business trip, he would make sure that she received them in some way or another.

"Ginny," Cho called pulling her out of her thoughts, "we're here."

She looked up at the house. There wasn't anything that was really special about it, but the place warmed her heart, as did Cho's presence, which had always been a comforting one, especially of late.

"It's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "When can we move in?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready. Lemme just gather all my stuff, and I'll be here tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good," she was grinning from ear to ear, "I'll see you in the morning."

_Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Livin' in your precious memory_

_Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder_

She and Cho had gotten on wonderfully for the last three months, and she had finally gone back to work at St. Mungos. Cho had been ever so helpful in taking care of Athena. Lately, they had been working her really hard despite the fact that she was still recovering from her pregnancy. Ginny had been urging Cho to not let herself and Athena come in the way of dating, but she had assured Ginny time and again that there really wasn't anyone, and if there was, she would let her know immediately.

When Ginny did finally get some days off to stay at home, Athena kept her busy enough. Sometimes Cho did take over for her on these days and let Ginny sleep the day through. She understood how difficult this was on Ginny. She was once training to be a healer herself before she switched gears and became an Auror.

Ever since they had moved in, her thoughts of Draco had been slightly subdued, as had her pain. Lately she had been catching glances of him at St. Mungos. She always wondered if he was there looking for her or if he was looking for another girl. Either way, she didn't want to talk to him and always managed to find a way to disappear before he saw her.

"You know Ginny," Cho started one day as they sat on the couch drinking some coffee, "don't you think its time that you talk to Draco about what happened?"

"I know I should, Cho, but I guess I'm kind of scared."

"What's there to be scared of?" Ginny looked away. "Oh, come on. What's the worst that can happen?"

"There could be someone else," Ginny whispered.

"No, he could be dead, and you could have never gotten a chance to say that you really did love him." Ginny looked at her with wide eyes. "It's quite obvious that you do. You wouldn't be moping for this long if you didn't love him."

"Yeah, but I don't think I could bear it if he told me there was someone else."

"If not for yourself, then at least do it for Athena. Draco has a right to know his daughter, and she has a right to see her father."

Ginny sighed, "I'll look for him." Cho understood that was as close to agreeing as Ginny would get and let the subject drop.

"I think that it's time that you got out of the house. Come on, I'll take you out to dinner."

"And Athena?"

"I'll talk to Hermione."

_And I,I don't want to let you know  
I,I drown in your memory  
I,I don't want to let this go  
I,I don't_

_Makin' my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces past and I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just makin' my way  
I'm makin' a way  
Through the crowd_

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you.._

_wooooooooooooooo_

_If I could fall in to the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you_

They had just entered a French restaurant when Ginny caught sight of Draco with Zabini.

"Cho—"

"You've gotta face him sometime. What better time than now?"

Draco caught her eye and started making his way through the crowd to her.

"Excuse me ladies," Zabini said taking Cho's hand and kissing it. "Ginny, it's a pleasure to see you." He then turned his eyes to Cho: "And who might this fine lady be?"

"That, Blaise," she said smiling, "is my good friend Cho. Do be nice to her."

"No need to doubt me. I'm a perfect gentleman, I can assure you."

"As vain as ever Blaise," she replied.

Music started up in the background. "May I have the honor of this dance," he asked Cho cordially.

"Why of course," she replied as he pulled her to the dance floor.

"I remembered when we once used to dance like that," Draco said wistfully.

"It hasn't been that long," she replied offering him her hand, "I'm sure I would love to dance if you were up to it."

"Gods Ginny, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to dance with you again."

* * *

there will be one more chapter after this that wraps everything up. until then, do review. you know i live on them. 

**Draco'z Devil**


	3. Chapter 3

so...this is chapter 3. The last installment. I will have a epilogue after this. This was re-edited by **Pig luva 13. **thx so much.

* * *

"Draco," Ginny began.

"Wait," he said stopping her. He pulled his arm around her a little more and pulled her closer to him, his breath barely touching her skin. For a while, it felt as though they were teenagers again. It was almost like they were sharing the first dance for the second time. Draco was thinking of the way her face flowed?? I don't understand. Awkward wording. No suggestion. Sorry. Oh! Glowed!! when she danced and how much he had missed seeing her face light up when she was pleased. Ginny gazed up into those eyes of Draco's that she loved so much.

"Ginny, Ginny I love you so much. I have no idea what I did to make you leave, but whatever it was, I'll do anything and everything to make it up to you."

"Why Draco? I don't remember exactly why I left, but all we did was yell at each other. I don't think this really fits in here when you're trying to set the mood of the chapter. Maybe you could just get rid of it and start the paragraph with "she wanted to fall….". "She wanted to fall into his arms and tell him that it was all ok, but what life would it be for her daughter if they were always fighting? "What if it happens again tomorrow? Then what?"

"It doesn't matter because living these weeks without you things has been hell. Ginny, without you, there is no tomorrow. The thing is that as long as you're there with me, it will be a perfect day and I was a fool to not realize this before."

"Draco, I don't want to go through this again." she sighed and walked back to their table for two. Personally, she was quite glad that Blaise and Cho had given them some room to talk.

"Ginny, "Draco slid into the seat next to her and rested his hand on hers, "Please, don't make me have to live like this. I really cannot live knowing that you aren't with me." She signed and turned around, "and what about the baby? You really can't think that I don't want it-,"

"Her," Ginny cut in, "and don't you think of taking her away from me. She's the joy of my life," she snapped.

"I wouldn't dream of it, but she should be the joy of my life too," he reasoned.

"Fine," she snapped. She pushed her chair back and threw the napkin on the table, "you wanna see her? Come over tomorrow ten o'clock on the dot." She stalked out the door leaving Draco in shock

"Its ok mate," Blaise said from behind him," that went relatively well."

"You're kidding."

"No, actually considering that she invited you over, she can't really be that angry," Cho said, "she told you to come see Athena."

"Athena," he whispered his daughter's name savoring it on his tongue.

Athena? What made you choose that name? Just wondering.

"Yeah, and just in case you care, she's got your eyes," he turned around to face Cho. She smiled kindly at him, "She's just worried Draco, worried for Athena. You hurt her, and the pain is still there. She doesn't want that for her girl."

Draco nodded.

"Be careful tomorrow mate," Blaise said.

"Yeah, especially since neither of us will be there to keep you in line." Cho added.

"What!" he screamed turning heads in the restaurant.

"You seriously don't think that we want to be there when…you know," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're kidding! We do have some control," he retorted.

"I doubt it," Blaise stared

"Yea," Cho snickered, "you could barely control yourselves on the dance floor."

Draco glared at her, "fine, not like I can't do this myself."

"We totally trust you Draco," Blaise said, a smile pulling at the sides of his mouth.

Ginny woke to the sound of someone bustling around the apartment. She got out of bed to find Cho dressing in a beautiful blue, strapless dress as though she was going out.

"Cho, what's going on?" she said groggily.

"I've got a date," she replied proudly

"I figured," she stated. "with whom?"

"Blaise," she said with a wistful look on her face. "we'll be out the whole day," she said smiling coyly.

I think Cho being suggestive all the time is a little too much all in just one chapter.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," she stated flatly

"We're just giving you your privacy," she said, a smirk still lingering on her lips.

"Whatever," she said. "What time is it?"

"'bout nine, bit past actually."

"What!" she exclaimed finally waking up. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well you were having such wonderful dreams-"

"Shut up!" Ginny said punching her in the arm recalling only too well what she had been dreaming about. "I'll get ready."

"And I'll be going." Cho replied. For the next hour Ginny ran around the house getting both herself and Athena ready. At ten o'clock, the door bell rang. 'Punctual as always," she thought to herself. She checked her appearance one last time in the mirror before going to open the door.

"Morning Draco, come in if you will," she said politely.

If she's polite and distant, then maybe Good morning works better.

"Can I see Athena?" he asked with politeness and distance that matched hers.

"Yes, right this way please," she droned like a tour guide.

Draco walked up to the crib and picked his daughter up. She smiled broadly as she stared back into his eyes.

Ginny watched as grey met grey. Those eyes she had loved in both her husband and their daughter. It had been a while since she had thought of him as her husband. He had been just Draco for a long time. Her husband, however, was undoubtedly whom he was. Maybe she had been too harsh on him, after all, she really didn't know what he'd done to make her leave. The only thing preventing her from forgiving him was her pride and she figured it was time to swallow it. Draco had so much more pride than she did and still, he was able to set it aside. Last night, he had admitted to her that he didn't know what he'd done, but he was sorry. She thought of how much she had longed to feel his lips against hers in the mornings and his warm body against hers at night. She had involuntarily rested itself on his shoulder as she snuggled closer to him.

"Draco," she said snuggling closer to him, "I'm sorry, I overreacted."

Silence

"Draco, I was worried and I was too scared to contact you."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and still…

Silence.

"Draco, I love you. I never stopped loving you. I don't think I'll ever be able to."

Silence

"Draco, Draco answer me. Draco, love, I'm sorry."

Silence. He slowly lowered Athena back into the crib and turned around. Ginny slowly lifted her eyes to his face to find tears running down his cheeks. Ginny cupped his face in her hands and kissed his tears away.

"Ginny, I…I thought I'd lost you forever and I really didn't know what I'd without you and.."

Ginny pulled him in for a kiss, just to feel his lips against hers and make sure that this wasn't all just a dream. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer. He broke the kiss.

"Come back to the flat with me Ginny. Both of you."

"Of cource Draco." She replied.

"So where does that leave me?" Cho asked popping into the doorway.

"Have you been there the whole time?" Ginny asked as Blaise stepping into view. She turned to Draco for answer, but the expression on his face told her he was just as confused. "I thought you two had a date."

"We did," said Cho giggling

"-but we decided that it would be more interesting to see what happened here," Blaise continued, "told you they wouldn't be able to control themselves," he smirked at Cho.

" I know," she replied, " I thought Ginny would have some control, but…"

"Pay up love," Blaise said.

"Later," she replied winking at him, "which brings us back to my original question: where does that leave me?"

"You could move in with me," Blaise offered.

"and what about this place? I love it here," she asked.

"We'll live here," Ginny piped up, "Athena's already got a nursery here and now we've even got a guest room and an extra room."

"And our old flat?" Draco asked

"We'll sell it." Ginny said simply. "oh this is going to be so much fun," she squealed grabbing Cho's hand and dragging her to the kitchen so they could start decorating the house.

""They'll be the wreck of us mate," Draco said.

"On the contrary, we're gonna live to be happy and old-"

"and have tons of kids," said Draco taking Blaise's view of it now.

"So am I mate, So am I."

* * *

Plz read nd review

Draco'z Devil


	4. Epilogue

So, this is basically an epilogue that leaves a bit of room for me just incase I ever wanted to write a sequel. Not sure about this again, but enjoy this anyways. Thx again to **Pig luva 13** for the beta.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled.

"Yes, love."

"Listen to your daughter!"

"Mom, there's nothing wrong with him!"

"Nothing wrong with him!" Ginny screeched.

"Ginny, let's all calm down," Draco mediated, "now, Athena, start from the beginning."

"Well, Tom and I want to get married and for some reason Mum is against it." Athena stated.

Over the years, Athena had grown into a beautiful young woman with her father's ice blue eyes and her mother's fiery red locks of hair. Her father had been shocked when they found out she had been sorted into Gryffindor. She had inherited her brains from both her parents, turning her into the Hermione Granger of the new generation.

"The only reason they are getting married is because they had some fling and now she's pregnant!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Athena!" Draco was shocked, "I thought we taught you better than that!"

"It wasn't a fling Dad. We've been going out for a long time. I just never told you."

"And why NOT?" asked Ginny, still angry.

"I just didn't feel like it," she replied nonchalantly.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow Athena," Draco said calmly.

Athena stormed into her room. It wasn't fair. Just because Tom was a Slytherin. She had hoped that her dad would at least understand. He was a Slytherin.

A knock sounded on her door.

"Come in." Her two brothers Sirius and Albus swarmed in, followed by their sister Jasmine.

"So, what happened?" Jasmine asked. She was two years younger than Athena and had just finished her 7th year at Hogwarts.

"Out boys."

The two left quickly, not wanting to get caught in the middle of the conversation they knew was coming.

"I should have told them earlier," Athena said, tears spilling from her eyes. "If we have to elope, promise me you won't shun me."

"I won't, but you won't have to elope."

"What makes you say that?"

"Dad knew Tom's mother quite well. He'll talk Mom around."

"Let's hope so."

"Ginny dear, I doubt it was just some fling. Pansy would have taught her son better."

"Pansy Parkinson would have taught her son not to have a fling with random girls?" Ginny asked disbelievingly. "Isn't that how she got her boy in the first place?"

"She was forced, Ginny, and you know that." Draco said coldly.

"Draco, she's gonna get hurt."

"Isn't that what your mother told you? Ginny, you know she will leave with him if she has to. I don't want to lose her like that."

"I'm sorry, Draco. She's the first one to leave. It's just so hard to let go."

"Blaise and Cho's twins are already engaged, and they're Jasmine's age. Don't you think it's time we let her go?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna miss her Draco. She's always been in this house."

"We'll tell her tomorrow."

"Athena," Jasmine said, walking in, "what are you doing?"

"Packing, just in case we have to dash."

"Oh?!"

"So Athena," said Ginny, sliding into the doorway, "are you going to invite your parents to your wedding?"

Athena gasped. "Thank you mum," she said, running to her and throwing her arms around Ginny's neck. "I would have hated it, if you weren't there."

"So would I," Ginny replied. "So would I."

* * *

Please Review.

Draco'z Devil


End file.
